Samurai Jack and the Dragon Maiden
by CartoonBeliever
Summary: (( a revised fanfic of the previous work)) When compared together they are different as Night and Day. One a noble Samurai, the other the heir to a clan of assasins. Even so, they are Ying And Yang, and they both shall work together to defeat Aku. Perhaps in their adventures their bond will blossom into more.. (It is a Samurai Jack and Oc pairing. Suck it) ((rating may go higher))
1. Prologue part : the Gods plan

**Samurai** **Jack**

 **Samurai Jack and the Dragon Maiden**

 **An Overwatch/Samurai Jack Crossover**

 ** _The cosmos_**

 _The gentle scratching of a pen upon paper would be the noise most audible to all who ventured beyond our galaxy. Though the first question on your mind would be 'why is there someone writing in the middle of space?'_

 _The simple answer would be this:_

This is where the the all powerful deities reside.

The gods of their respected universe would reside here, often to chat with each other of their world and of their well being.

Now comes the second question.

'Gods? As in more than one? And they have universes?!"

Yes.

You know the concept of multiverse, good for you.

For those who don't know it goes like this; it's basically where multiple world exists at the same time, in some the world may not be very different while in others they would be clearly. And their universe will even have their own alternate universe within them.

All the deities know of each other since the beginning. When they were brought to existence they saw each other through the infinity and communicated. They had decided that they will rule their respected world they are born to and visit from time to time to talk.

This vow is what brought forth the Codex of Worlds.

The Codex of worlds is a very important book, for it contains the stories of the gods, along with the stories of the mortals.

Some from the past, and many from the future.

The Codex writes itself as it listens to the stories, keeping the tales in order, each from worlds and the alternatives they contained. Fascinated and excited for the action of every hero and villain alike, waiting to see what happens next.

As far as the Gods were concerned, the Codex was happy. Everything was in order.

But then the scratching became faster, panicked.

The gods noticed and saw that the pen had ventured from the Codex temporarily to write a message for the Gods; just before it resumed back to writing, yet there was hesitance in its writing.

They read and message and looked at each other.

It was a warning.

A warning where it foretold of a great evil that will discover this safe haven and manipulate the worlds to their will.

They gathered the deities of the world where the Codex wrote about and told them of the warning.

"So it seems that the great evil will escape the binds of the world and discover others." Spoke Odin.

"Indeed, and because it discovered a weak spot in the exit, we would be powerless to stop it."

The Codex then flipped the pages to a specific picture from their world,, with the exact number of the parallel reality.

"Yes, him. We know that he will be the one to defeat him, and yet you write that he would fail…"

Then the Codex flipped to another page of another world with a different parallel like the other one. To which he wrote on the corner.

There is hope. I discovered that he would not be alone. This person in this world is special. They will unite and defeat the evil. From what I see they will grow to become great allies...and perhaps even more ;)

Pushing the small jest aside they looked at the character that would join their hero.

"This person..is quite not the person we would expect..especially from their family."

"But if uniting them as one shall save not only their world, but the others as well, then it must come through fruition."

But there was a problem. The gods can not intervene with another universe lest they risk a dangerous paradox.

They need to get the God of their universe to pass their character to them to place them in their world. And it must be done gently.

The last time they had done it poorly it resulted in the Codex falling ill, nearly ending the worlds altogether.

 _And so the Gods of the world of their hero went to talk to their god._

 _"I see...I will do what I must if it means to protect our worlds. I must admit though..of all people the Codex chooses to accompany your Samurai..it would be the child of a family notorious for their...lifestyle."_

 _And so they went prepare to their worlds, for they are on the adventure of their lives._


	2. Origins Part 1

A.N: To understand whats happening, the Bold sentences will refer to Samurai Jack, and the italics will be the Overwatch world.

The story begins with a tree. A tree in two worlds; while one is blooming with cherry blossoms, the other is is lifeless and crooked, the exact opposite.

* * *

 **The crooked tree stood tall on a desolate wasteland, with small but thriving village overlooked by a palace stayed miles away. but then, the bright sun was shrouded in darkness, a solar eclipse. Once enveloped in darkness the rays of the eclipse shot forwards to the crooked tree. The roots slowly sank to the Earth as the tree grew taller and taller. When the eclipse was over and light returned to the land the tree was no more, in its place was a tall looming figure. It slowly turned to reveal a twisted demonic green face with fangs, horns crooked, and flames as its eyebrows and beard.**

 **It was then the monster finally spoke, "Once again I am free to smite the world as I did in days long past..."**

 _The blooming tree stood just as tall, the gentle wind swayed the branches and left the pink blossoms falling like snow. Its surroundings were much different than its counterpart, for it accompanied with other cherry blossom trees in a garden. The garden itself resides in a similar palace, whose emblems were two dragons devouring each other. Then came a young handsome man in the garden, walking around with a mischievous grin._

 _"Where are you momo-chan? Come out wherever your are."_

 _Across the garden hidden behind a boulder, a small figure who the man was searching for stifled a giggle._

 _" I wonder where the little ninja is? Did she disappear? Did she turn invisible?"_

 _The young man heard a small giggle coming in front of him. He smirked as he walked towards the boulder, and just as he looked over he felt a small piece of wood smack against the back of his leg. He turned his head and looked down to see a smiling little girl with black hair tied in pig tails with large dark eyes holding a small wooden sword. He quickly picked up the child and laughed._

 _'' There you are Azami! You certainly got me." Azami responded enthusiastically to him, " Yeah, I got you with a sword Uncle Genji!"_

 _It was then a young woman came towards them, which then caused Azami to squirm until she was in the woman's hands. "Mama! I got Uncle Genji with my sword!"_

 _Genji laughed, then feigned his battle wound, " Oh how could I be betrayed by my own family? bleh!" he then dropped to the ground, where he played dead and sticking is tongue out for effect. the mother put down her daughter as the little girl walked toward him, where she poked him with the sword for a minute before she kicked him in the face. Genji shot up with a yelp before he looked at his niece._

 _"You're so mean momo-chan.", pouted Genji._

 _"I know!" smiled Azami._

 _The mother chuckled before she held her daughter's hand, "Ok Zami, your father is almost done with his meeting, then we can go to the park."_

 _The little girl jumped up and down before she ran ahead, letting go of her mother's hand._

 _Genji turned to his sister in law, " at times like these I've forgotten she's my brother's kid. She acts like me when i was her age, don't you agree Hana?"_

 _Hana chuckled, her blue eyes shimmering. As soon as reached the door Azami hugged her father the moment he stepped out. Hanzo simply smiled back and hugged her, and he summoned his two guards, Omi-nic and Johnny, to accompany them to the park._

 **"When the evil shapeshifting wizard Aku, arose form the bowls of hate to ravage our homeland, I was a young emperor at the time and was helpless against his powers.", The person speaking was the Emperor himself, retelling the tale of the demon Aku to a young boy, his son.**

 **"But I remembered our Grandfather's Granfather's story of three monks, who were gifted with mystical powers, I rode to the highest mountainside where the monks agreed to forge me an enchanted sword with great magic. Armed with the sword and the hope for my people, I plunged it into battle with Aku, his evil no match for the power of righteousness. And with the sword's magic Aku's demon forces were planted to the Earth. Forever prettifying him into the wasteland he created.**

 **The Emperor and his son stepped out to the balcony, where the village below continued their lives peacefully.**

 **"Through years of hard work, we had rebuilt our glorious past; with hopes never to encounter such evil as Aku again...Always be alert my son, for the presence of evil is sometimes right behind your."**

 **The young boy was in awe of the story his father told him, who had left to attend somewhere else. The boy then brought out his own wooden sword and started playing, imagining himself fighting against evil monsters...unaware that his imaginary enemies pale significantly to a far greater evil coming towards his home.**

 _Azami ran around the park with wide eyes, taking in her new surroundings. Hana sighed as the guards stayed close to them as to watch for any danger. At times like these Hana is reminded why Azami would not lead a normal_ life, _for being married to the head of the Shimada clan who is overprotective of his family, neither she or her daughter could wander freely and remained at the family compound for safety. Because of this Azami has yet to learn of the outside world or her town of Hanamura. When Hana looked up she saw her daughter, but she wasn't laughing or moving... She went by her side and gasped as when she saw large tears drip down her face._

 _"Azami? What happened? are you alright?"_

 _The little girl looked at her mother before speaking in a soft voice._

 _" Mama? Something bad is happening..."_

 _"What is?'' asked her mother, almost frantic._

 _The little girl did not respond, then she fell to her mother's hands._

 _"Hanzo!"_

 _The Father rushed towards his wife's side and found their daughter unconscious. Immediatly he motioned his guards by his side and led his wife out of the park, in fear that an assassin is tareting his child. While they walked back to the Shimada castle, the little girl's subconscious saw something odd and very frightening..._

 **A large dark shadow soon loomed over him, where the boy saw the figure casting the shadow causing him to drop his sword. immediately the frantic gongs of the bell rang loudly, alerting the Emperor and his wife.**

 **"No. It can not be."**

 **The Emperor rushed forward to look for his son, his wife staying close. The ceiling burst open to reveal the face of their dreaded enemy.**

 **"Aku!"**

 **Archers immediately sprouted forward to protect the young prince, firing their arrows at the monstrosity. The soldiers shot their spears at the evil wizard as well. Every weapon imaginable was fired towards the demon, but Aku was not so easy to defeat, for he simply absorbed the arrows and shot it back at the army. Soon his eyes glowed like burning embers until it fired at the palace and village below him.**

 **"The sword!"**

 **The emperor ran towards the small shrine where the sword stood at its stand.**

 **" Not this time.", cried out Aku.**

 **The young boy was helpless as he watched the demon capture his father in his deadly grip. The Empress held her son close as Aku brought his prisoner up.**

 **The Emperor, realizing quickly that he will not escape, shouted at his wife, " Mother! Aku has returned, do as we had planned our future depends on it!"**

 **The Empress, with determined look on her face, grabbed their son and rushed to take the sword from its stand. The Empress and the young prince fled their burning village as Aku gave a cruel laugh, holding the Emperor as his prisoner.**

 **The young prince silently wept for his Father and his home.**


	3. Origins Part 2

_Azami let out a scream as she woke, scared over seeing the monster and the burning village in her dream. She looked around and saw she was in her room: no burning village, no monster, and no woman and her son. She then felt something nudge at her side, her purple colored dragon purring to comfort the little girl. Azami hugged her friend, then jumped up when her Father opened the door. Once he saw no threat he went by his daughter's side, he held her hand to comfort her, then he spoke._

 _" Azami, what happened at the park had us frightened. Did you see anyone or touched anything that caused you to fall?"_

 _The little girl shook her slowly. The Father sighed before continuing._

 _" You know that as my child you are to lead the Shimada clan should anything happen to me, but the Elders were not open to have you inherit my empire. But what happened today convinced them what I had argued since you were born; that you shall start your training. Azami you are my treasure, and I want to see you blossom into the person you are meant to be, and going through this will ensure your safety, not just for the Clan's future, but also your future."_

 _Azami hugged her father, nodding her head._

 _" I will Papa, I'll make you proud."_

 **They went out to sea in a small boat to come across a ship with their family crest, a diamond with dashes on each side. The Mother brought her son to the man on board, but she remained on the small boat with the sword. The boy could only watch as his mother fade into the mist as the ship sailed away to escape the carnage Aku has brought on the land. The man comforted the boy before they left to discuss what was going on. Throughout the journey the man was shown to be a scholar, as he taught the young boy astronomy and the myths behind the constellations. Night turned into day and soon they arrived at the port of an Arabian village. The Shaa and his children taught him how to care and rise the horses of the land, and after his education was done the Shaa and the prince rode across the desert to the Savannah where the chief resided. The chief trained the boy to fight with a staff, where through trial and error the boy succeeded. When his training was completed both he and the chief ran across the desert once more towards Egypt. Once there the prince was taught alongside the sons of the Pharaoh on academics. As Time went on the prince continued his journey, as each teacher taught him skill after another. He traveled from Greece where he learned how to wrestle, to the band of merry-men where a well known archer taught the prince the use of the bow and sailing of a viking ship gave way to a Russian village to learn to throw an ax, which then lead to a Mongolian tribe where the prince learned to fire arrows on horseback, and the Shaolin monks taught him martial arts and its discipline. The young boy had become a man, as he arrived at a hidden temple in a freezing wasteland. His identity was confirmed when an old woman recognized the emblem on a piece of cloth in his hand. The prince and his mother were finally reunited after years of seperation, then the mother brought forth her son's inheritance: The enchanted sword and a white robe. And so his Training was complete, the young boy had become a samurai, and ready to return to his kingdom and finish off the evil demon that is Aku.**

 _The young girl had started her training the very next day, and so started her training as a Kunoichi - a female assassin. Starting with stealth the young mistress learned to sneak around the traps set out to stop her, barely grazing through them as she reached her destination. Afterwards it was to sabotage the enemy, where she learned to dismantle any weaponry or asset that could benefit the enemy. The young girl then learned how to use the staff as well, striking her enemy down through determination. She then learned archery from her beloved father, where she cheered when she made her first bulleyes at her target. But the most important skill that any Shimada should ever learn is how to control their spirit dragon. Azami's dragon at her smallest form behaves much like a playful cat that begs for treats, but as the training goes by she becomes her true form: a giant and elegant dragon capable of disintegrating any of her enemies. Hanzo and Genji were proud over Azami's skills rapidly increasing, seeing it as her worth to be the next Shimada leader, though Hana was growing concern over her daughter's growing aggression her training is going through. As the Madame of the house she begged Hanzo and the elders to let Azami attend school so that she can learn the outside world. Hanzo and the Elders agreed, even if Hanzo was reluctant at first; Azami proved that she can also be a social butterfly, as she quickly made friends through her school years. She had quickly showed that she is capable of being a leader, as she helped organize her class's theme during the culture festival and helping other students by being their tutor. And Genji did not hesitate to sneak his niece out of the family compound to participate in local festivals or places such as the arcade or Rikimaru, a ramen shop. And times, Azami wished in her heart that she will see whats outside her home and Hanamura and see the word. But even with her escapades to the outside she knew she has to stay focused on her goal: to work her way to become the next Shimada leader. As she got older she eventually became skilled in martial arts, wrestling, and the way of the sword. This is where Azami is at her most agressive behavior, blocking each strike and delivering deep blows with a dangerous glare in her eyes. The years had passed since then, where the young girl became a beautiful young woman with the talents of being the Lord of the Shimada Clan._

 **The once thriving village was now a forlorn and miserable prison, where totems of Aku stood high as his demonic minions oversaw the villagers toiling away to mine the crystals of the Earth. An old man pushed the heavy totem on his own frail and weak; unable to continue his work any longer.**

 **"Break." said the demonic overseer of the old man.**

 **The old man collapsed to his knees, his body exhausted from the hard labor. A lone prisoner had attempted to give him water.**

 **"Here's some water my Emperor.", she muttered.**

 **But the bowl of water was spilled as the overseer knocked it out of her hands with his whip.**

 **"Not for him!"**

 **"I'm sorry my Emperor", the girl apologized as she quickly ran off.**

 **"Water...water...", the old Emperor muttered, scooping up what remained of the liquid.**

 **"I said no!", shouted the overseer, but his whip did not strike the old man for it was caught in someone's hand. While the overseer quickly subdued, the old Emperor in disbelief soaked his face, only to see the vision before him is real.**

 **"He has returned."**

 **Soon the other demons came forward to face the samurai.**

 **"Insubordinate fool, no one attacks Aku's minions! Destroy him!"**

 **The prince brought out his sword and the battle began.**

 _The Dojo was set, the Elder's seated on the balcony alongside the Lord and Lady of the Shimada clan, where the trial of Azami's training will start. Azami arrived soon to the dojo, clad in traditional kunoichi robes in her father's colors. The first challenge arrived, a middle age man with a staff arrived, his stance ready to strike. Azami grabbed the staff offered to her and soon the fight began. the thwack of each strike rang loudly as they fought, one nearly missing the other by an inch; but soon Azami stuck her adversary down to his feet, her staff pointed towards him. The Elders were impressed, but knew there was another test to prove her worth._

 _"Next."_

 **Each clang of the sword caught the attention of the prisoners, and they watched as the samurai fight against their demonic overseers and win, their only trace of existence being their robes.**

 _Azami blocked her next opponent's attack with her arms, this time it was a large stocky woman with pin hair and a scar on her face. Realizing brute strength will not be the way to defeat her, Azami was quick to distract her as she pinned the large woman down with all her might. Once it was done the large woman laughed as she patted Azami's back. But the lead Elder spoke after the opponent left._

 _"This will be your final test, and this shall determine whether you can lead the Clan as your ancestors had done."_

 **With all the demons dead, the samurai broke his father's chains before sheathing his sword. The old Emperor looked up to see his son had grown to a powerful warrior.**

 **"My... son."**

 **"What has happened to our land Father?", asked the young warrior.**

 **The old Emperor answered.**

 **"My son, it has been many years that fateful day that Aku has returned from his imprisonment. Enslaved we had become, to unearth the riches of our lands so that Aku can strengthen his powers and begin to take over the world."**

 **The haunting memory of Aku's laugh stirred inside the rage in the young samurai.**

 **" Do not worry Father, for with the power of this sword I will vanquish Aku, sending him back to the pit of hate for which he came."**

 **But the old man will not have it.**

 **"No! I was once like you, but the sword is only a tool for what power has it compared to the hand that wields it? Evil is clever, and deception is its most powerful weapon. Let the sword guide you to your fate but let your mind set free your path to your destiny."**

 **The samurai soon rode off on a white horse.**

 **"I will not fail you Father!"**

 **As the galloping hooves faded away, the old Emperor spoke.**

 **"Be wary my son, for evil finds a way."**

 _Azami took a deep breath, anticipating her next and final test. She looked up and saw the Elders and quickly turned her gaze to her family. Azami smiled as she saw her mother waving and her uncle giving a thumbs up...but her father was missing._

 _"Where's Father?''_

 _The next thing she knew she was pounced on by a masked man, pining her down with a sword. She quickly kicked him off and grabbed the sword beside her and started to attack. The clang of each sword and the way they moved makes it seem like an ancient dance, but the result will end with one standing tall. Genji realized who is the person fighting Azami and gave a small glare at the Elders, who were engaged with the spectacle below._ _They both lunged forward, but it resulted in their swords flying away from their hands and outside the boundaries of the Dojo. It quickly turned to a fight, each not holding back their blows and defense. Finally the masked man launched Azami to the air, where she landed down with a hard thud. Hana and Genji gasped, fearing over the Azami's well being. The Lead elder stood up and spoke._

 _"It is done. The Victor is Azami Shimada!"_

 _"Huh?!"_

 _Azami looked up and saw the man remove his mask, revealing that he is..._

 _"Father?"_

 _Hanzo looked confused before he looked at his feet, where four shurikens had been planted firmly at the hem of his pants. He then chuckled as he took off the shurikens and helped his daughter up._

 _"You have made us proud Azami."_

 _The lead Elder stood up and looked at the young Shimada Heiress._

 _"Meet us at the great hall, we have much to discuss."_

 **The samurai rode towards the tall tower where Aku resided, protected by by dark spirits of the Earth. He dodged every apperition before he entered the tower and shouted at his loudest.**

 **"Aku!"**

 **His battle cry carried throughout the tower as an echo. A moment of silence passed before the tower Aku himself rose, shaking the foundation of the tower.**

 **"Who dares summon the master of masters, the deliverer of darkness, the Shogun of sorrow Aku?!"**

 **The samurai did not hesitate to reveal his identity.**

 **"I am the lost son of the land that you had pillaged. I am here to reclaim it: for my people, for my Father, for my birthright."**

 **As he spoke the samurai drew out his sword. The demon only laughed at him.**

 **"Fool! No mortal weapon can hurt the great Aku!"**

 **But the first strike proved otherwise, as it cut deep into the demon.**

 **"That Sword! I remember that blade, I recognize your blood. You are the son of the fool who had imprisoned me those many years ago! No matter, neither he nor the sword had the power to slay me forever. And neither do you."**

 **And so the Demon Aku transformed to an ogre, heading straight for the samurai. The samurai dodged Aku's attacks, but managed to get himself scratched by Aku's claws. He was quick to cut off Aku's fist, resulting him to fall sown, but he soon transformed to a scorpion.**

 **"No matter what form you take Aku, you will never defeat the side of righteousness."**

 **The demon glared and soon sent his pincer towards the samurai, who blocked and dodged his attack. When Aku's pincer was stuck, the samurai swiftly cut it off. Aku retreated back to the pit of the tower, but quickly emerged as an octopus-like creature, his tentacles launching forward, but each time the samurai cut it off. He was soon caught and dangled over Aku, however the samurai was quick to free himself and land safely on the nearest ledge. Aku formed to a goat, charging towards the warrior, but he quickly cut the demon in half. Aku then turned to a bird.**

 **"Now Demon, with the blessings of righteousness and the power of the sacred blade. I cast thee back to the vile pit from where you came."**

 **Then the samurai threw his sword towards the demon where it had struck deep. The sword absorbed the demon, to which the samurai struck down to finish off Aku, weak from the wounds during their battle.**

 _Azami stood still as she dressed herself in traditional archer clothing to meet with the Elders, but managed to sneak in her combat boots. As she finished tying her hair she saw her uncle come inside. When he asked her handmaidens if they could be left alone he turned to Azami and spoke._

 _"You won, you proven yourself to the Elders that you can hold yourself steadfast in the face of danger."_

 _Azami nodded in response, happy to see her efforts had paid off._

 _"Azami, I am not trying to persuade you to do anything, but you must know that the reason why I do not live here with my brother is because deep down I knew that this is not my destiny. There is so much the world has to offer and you know it. You're certainly Hanzo's kid, you're both stubborn and proud, but your different and that is what i'm worried about. If there is something in your being that says that you can travel beyond your home, beyond Hanamura, then listen...because thats your heart reminding you who you really are."_

 _Azami did not respond during her uncle's word, and did not even greet him farewell before he left. But his words did have a point: She had achieved her role as the next Shimada Lord...but what now? Deep down she knew that she wanted to see what the world has to offer, but now that her training is complete can she have that wish? She was still uncertain when her father and mother arrived to walk beside her towards the Elders._

 _"Azami Shimada, throughout your life we had been uncertain for a time being whether you can hold the mantle your ancestors had set before you."_

 _The Elders sat in front of her, looking imposingly and proud. Azami remained faced down as they spoke, for the elders had been a part of the family for generations, guiding the Lords for generations._

 _"Your training had proven to us that you can indeed lead our clan to a glorious future...but that is where you need to so something vital."_

 _"What is it Oh wise elder?" asked Azami._

 _"You have two months to search for a husband to take as your lord."_

 _Azami shot up when she heard this news._

 _"What?"_

 _"Traditionally the lady of the Shimada clan has no part on running our empire, but you had proven to us that you can... for the time being..once your husband is taught how the ways of the clan works you shall focus on bearing a son so that he can rule the clan in the future. We had already set a date for our allies to send their sons to court you."_

 _Azami sat there, shock and dread evident on her face. She looked at her parents for them to say anything, but they did not respond. She did not know how to feel...the Elders were saying that even if she had shown to be the most capable leader to rule, she needs to submit to her husband, a husband that would ultimately be one of their choosing and not her own._

 _"If you would excuse me...I need a moment..."_

 _Azami quickly ran off towards the garden, where she climbed up towards the roof where the bell bearing their emblem laid. All she can do was silently weep for her fate. However, there is a dark cloaked person who is soon approaching the distressed maiden._

 **The Samurai brought his sword to deliver a final blow to end the demon.**

 **"You might have beaten me now, but I will destroy you in the future.", said Aku.**

 **"There is no future for you Aku." Retorted the samurai.**

 **"I Disagree..."**

 **Soon the demon let out a horrifying screech, releasing what appears to be a ring.**

 **"What trickery is this?"**

 **But the samurai was too tale, for it soon consumed him, leaving no trace of the warrior.**

 **"Aku!"**

 **And so the Samurai is gone.**

 _"Excuse me young maiden, what seems to be troubling you?"_

 _Azami looked up and saw an unfamiliar figure before her, immediately grabbed her bow and stood in a defensive stance._

 _"Who are you and what are you doing here?'' asked Azami._

 _"I'm here on official business..not only to help you change your future, but save your world as well."_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _Azami's only response was a large portal that soon opened below her, making her fall into the unknown._

 _The figure shook its head before talking to itself._

 _"We will meet again, and hopefully you will understand what is going on...my only wish is that you and your partner survive what challenges lay before you...for a great evil shall soon consume your world."_

 **With the Samurai gone, Aku stood up and spoke.**

 **" Do not worry Samurai, you will see me again, but next time you will not be so fortunate..."**

Screams were heard during the fall, confused and frightened over what is going on and where it would lead to. It was then that they saw each other. For the samurai he saw a young maiden dressed in traditional archer robes of his homeland. The shimada heiress saw a young man dressed in a white kimono bearing a sword. The only thing that comforted and worried them was that at the moment they are not alone...

A.N:Tada! two chapters done! From now one all the text following the story will be like this. hope you like this and leave a comment on the story! Lobve you guys!


	4. The Samurai called Jack

The two continued to fall deeper into the portal, their voices muted as they stretched over the speed they are going through. It was then the spiraling vortex ended, and let them see where they are falling. The first thing the samurai prince noticed were the streets and tall buildings below him, while Azami first noticed the filthy air of the city. One thing both the Samurai and Azami knew was that they are no longer in their native home. As they are falling down to the streets the two were struck by a flying car and another, finally continuing their fall before they were struck by another car. but this time they clung to the hood. Azami looked at the man, who got a determined look on his face before he leap off the car onto another, with that Azami followed suite, catching up to him. A car behind them, an orange car, had suddenly sprouted guns from its front lights and started firing to them.

Azami: Get down!

Azami pulled the samurai down as possible, though Azami had gotten a cut on her arm. The Samurai blinked over the woman's actions before he decided to decided to face off the driver. Azami saw the man pull out his sword and leap off the car, which Azami noticed that the bullets had struck the engine. Both landed on the car that was shooting at them where with a swift blow the samurai cut off the guns attached to the car. And so the two hopped safely to the ground while the car exploded on impact due to its crash landing.

Azami: *Gasping for breathe* So...whats your name?

Samurai: My name?

Azami: We fell off a portal and nearly got gunned down, a name would be appreciated...

But before the Samurai could respond the ground shook as the two saw a large truck with spiked wheels coming towards them. Azami spotted a long piece of chain and quickly tied it to her arrow. Jack realized what she was doing and quickly joined in, sheathing his sword. She fired her arrow towards a handle on the truck and soon the two swung up to the roof and jumped onto the real streets as the spiked truck passed through as if nothing happened. The Samurai and the maiden however noticed that three strangers were staring them, no doubt they had witnessed their actions.

Group: *cheers *

Plum-o: Yo! Jack that was some awesome show!

Benni Bloo: I never seen moves like that Jack!

Artie-Choke: What? Jack was rickey chete up a day!

Plumo: Bodaciously atro fantastic! And Cutie Honey be like 'not today sucka!'

Benni Bloo: Word Word! But when like Jack and Cutie Honey were like swiz all swhang swha woo!

The three strangers continued to cheer out the two as the Samurai and Azami could only stare, wondering what the heck is going and what were they saying?

Samurai: Thank you...Where am I?

Plum-o: Jack you're on the gutter level of the central hub rejected deep!

Azami: *Sees the flattened scrap metal* I can see that..

Jack: Central Hub?

Benni Bloo: Yeah Jack the most crowdiest

Plum-o: Stinkiest

Artie-Choke: Most miserabliest

Benni Bloo: Respatch Industrial space port on Earth!

Samurai: I have many questions and little time. Who is in charge here? I must speak with your King.

Azami raised an eyebrow over the man's urgency and made more confused over the strangers laughter.

Benni Bloo: So, Jack.

Plum-o: You don't see Aku! Aku sees you!

It was then Azami looked up to see a glowing billboard hologram of some sort of creature eating a sandwich, to which she tilted her head to see if this is real.

Azami: What?

Samurai: Aku?!

Benni Bloo: Yeah man, Aku. The Masters of masters!

Plum-o: The deliverer of darkness.

Artie-Choke: The Shogun of Sorrow!

Azami: *tilts head* Who?

Samurai: No! How can this be?

Plum-o: Don't know.

Artie-Choke: Just always been that way.

Samurai: This...I-...

While Jack is confounded over how Aku was able to dominate the world in such short amount of time, Azami spotted a holographic newspaper with its date which made her eyes widen. The year was 2076...and the true name of Central Hub is...Hanamura..But this isn't right, this filthy city can't be her hometown! While the two stress over what is going on the trio noticed.

Plum-o: Yo Jack whats up? You don't look so good.

Artie-Choke: What Jack and Cutie Honey needs is some liquid refreshment!

Samurai: Perhaps you are right.

Artie-Choke: Well go right over there! They'll hook you two up!

Benni Bloo: Why that joint is the busy busooo!

Plum-o: And They'll let ya go in slash dolla for bringing Cutie Honey with you!

It was then Azami realized what the trio had been truly calling her, but due to this circumstances Azami would rather drown in Sake and maybe have something to eat. and going alone would be unwise since she does not understand who is Aku and why Hanamura became so..flithy. And so while the two walked towards the building the two finally tooke the time to see who exactly is each other.

Azami noted that the sword is beautifully crafted along with the sheath; the Kimono, though simple in design and color, is clearly not inexpensive judging how fine the cloth is, which Azami deduced that he may be from a family of Status and Wealth. As for the Samurai himself, he is...definitely a handsome man. Shec could tell that he is certainly muscular underneath the robe, and his eyes were dark with his hair tied to a bun. And pure Japanese.

The Samurai himself studied the woman who had been with him during the fall. The traditional archer robes from his home were a rich dark purple Kimono like vest with dark navy blue Hakama. He also noted the symbol placed on the right side on her vest, being two dragons devouring each other in a circle. The woman herself is very attractive, her eyes dark as night as her hair was tied to a pony tail.

The arrived at the door where Jack hesitantly knocked on the metal door. A moment later three sets of eyes revealed themselves through small hatches of the door.

Stranger: What do you want?

Samurai: A few of the locals informed me that my friend and I will be able to refresh ourselves here.

Stranger: What?

Artie-Choke: Hey Man! Jack and Cutie Honey just wanna drink!

Stranger: A drink? Why didn't you say so?

The hatches of the door were shut as the door lifted open to allow the two inside. Immediately loud music beated against their ear drums, the Samurai not used to loud music covered his ears to block out the sound. Azami on the other hand had already adjusted to hearing the loud music, she recalled the times Uncle Genji had taken her to a club when she was of legal drinking age and therefore exposed to loud music. The two walked inside the club and quickly noticed that this is no ordinary bar. They were face to face with some of the most bizarre looking creatures they had ever faced. They stared at the...people? as one of the more scalier customers spoke up.

Lingago: Hey what'cha looking at?

The lizard man made a fast punch to the two as they flew across the room and hit the glass box containing a dancer. It was ten they were more exposed to creatures and saw that the person who let them in is a creature himself, showing he has three sets of eyes. They looked at the dancers inside the spheres and boxes, their costumes revealing as their moves saucy. And Azami thought the hostesses from that love cafe were dirty. The dancer behind them revealed herself to have three eyes towards the duo, which made the Samurai more and more confused over this. He turned his head towards to the lizard man and kneeled down to apologize to him, but Azami simply glared at the lizard man for punching them.

Samurai: I apologize. I'm new here, I did not mean to stare.

Lingago: No human, it is not that easy.

Azami was quick to notice the lizard man reach behind his back to pull out something, to which Azami started doing the same.

Samurai: Please, I again apologize for my misbehavior. I do not wish for anymore trouble.

The whirring sound of the machine brought her hand closer to her bow.

Lingago: Get up!

Samurai: I wish you no harm.

Lingago: *laughs* It is not me who should worry about being hurt, human.

Azami: Then no hard feelings when you're crying like a baby.

Azami grabbed her arrow and fired at the knife and caused it to break the knife in half. This enraged the lizard as he lunged towards the two of them, but JAck was faster then him, and so he got the upper hand and cut off his mechanical arm. The Samurai gave a quick frown towards Azami, not pleased for her action against the lizard man. But just then the other lizard men that strike some resemblance towards the creature they defeated came forward to attack the two humans. With the lizard men surrounding them the two knew this would be quite a fight.

* * *

At another side of the club the DJ blasted the song louder as the guests danced to their hearts' content. The two humans faced off the group of angry lizard men, to which the fight has begun...

At one of the more private bar seats were three canine scientists and fish like mercenary who is finishing up their drink.

Rothy: So what do you say old chap, would you help us!

Mercenary: *Fishonian language*

The mercenary left the stand in a huff, leaving the three alone, which Rothey turned to his companion to figure out the translation.

Rothy: So what did he say what did he say? Will he do it?

Angus: He said you're out of your mind you blasted idiot!

Rifus: What do we do now? We asked just about everyone here...

But then the blue dog noticed something happening at the club, more specifically the Samurai and Azami beginning to battle with the lizard men.

Rothy: *Gasp* I say, what about them?

Angus: Ya mean the lad and lassie about to get their bums disintegrated?

Rifus: Ooh I can't watch! *Covers eyes*

Rothy: Oh yes thats the one! I like them.

The first lizard activated their rocket fingers and soon the others followed suite. The two dodged the rocket fingers and soon they used their respective weapon to drive the rockets in the opposite direction.

Rothy: By Jove they're good!

Angus: Aye but it ain't over!

With the smog clouding their vision the reptiles brought out their knife hands to melee their enemies. Jack and Azami listened for their footsteps and soon they cut off every knife hand from each lizard men. When the dust settled it showed the victorious humans along side a pile of chopped hands and unconscious lizard men, while the customers went on like nothing happened.

Rothy: Lads, thats our champions!

Angus: Aye they're good alright, but they'll never do it!

Rothy: We'll see about that!

Rifus: Be careful Rothchild.

And so Rothy came forward to talk to the Samurai and the Archer.

Frothy: No worries old friend! Everything is under control!

The Samurai had just sheathed his sword and Azami grabbing her arrow when they heard a voice.

Rothy: *Clearing throat* Pardon me Sir and madame...down here old fellow

The two looked down to see a walking, talking dog speaking them. Needless to say this day keeps getting curiouser and curioser.

Rothy: I was just wondering if you would be so kind to join us as we are-

Samurai: Talking demon dog!

Rothy: Oh heavens where!

Azami could not decide to either smile over the dog's British accent, or be confused on why he has a British accent.

Samurai: You will not best me this day vile henchmen of Aku!

Rothy: Hold on a moment sir! I am by no means a demon, or have anything to do with Aku.

Samurai: But you're speaking the language of man.

Frothy: But of course.

Azami: Ok, I'm sorry to interrupt this.

The dog and the samurai turned to Azami as she rubbed her temples as she looked at them.

Azami: I have no idea who exactly is 'Aku'. I never even heard of Aku! Who is he?!

The Samurai and the dog blinked in surprise.

Rothy: You don't know who Aku is?

Azami: Yeah! As far as I'm concern there was never an Aku from where I'm from!

Frothy: Where do you live?

Azami: Hanamura.

Rothy: Thats here.

Azami: But its not! Hanamura is a peaceful town with sakura blossoms and clean air, not this steam-punked contaminated oxygen sweatshop!

Rothy:... You two are not from around here are you? I say, why don't you two come join my friends and I for a refreshment! And we'll explain everything!

The Samurai considered his options, but seeing this is the first time they have encountered the first creature at the club who did not attempt to kill them he nodded his head to agree.

Frothy: Splendid! right this way!

The two looked at each other, silently agreeing that this is getting far more confusing than ever.

* * *

After they sent went back to the private booth and took their orders the rest sat in awkward silence, well awkward for Azami and the Samurai, but not so much on the canines. When one of them gave a small smile the other humans couldn't help but smile back. Though they focused on what the dog wanted to tell them, but so far no word is spoken. The ding of the door sounded as a lady with three eyes came by their booth.

Waitress: Your refreshments are here.

Rothy: Splendid!

The waitress placed the individual drinks in front of the guests that ordered them.

Azami: Thank you.

After the door was closed the Samurai looked at the drink he had ordered, a sort of green concoction with a living squid. He turned his head to see Azami slowly breath in the drink she ordered. The scent was familiar, and then it hit him. She had ordered Sake. The girl gave a satisfied sigh before...

Azami:*GULP*

Azami drank the Sake in one gulp as she breathed out with content. The Samurai raised an eyebrow over her unlady like behavior, but he supposed her manners are tame. The canine scientists slurped their refreshments before Frothy realized whats going on.

Rothy: My boy, I do apologize how rude of us! We haven't introduced ourselves!

Azami saw his small smile go away as she sighed, knowing this wasn't what they wanted to talk about, but the faster this goes the better.

Rothy: This is Sir Rifus Alexander, chief of excavation!...ummm, Rifo old boy, you're drooling again.

Rifus: Oh! Sorry.

Rifus shook his head to rid of the slobber which had indirectly gotten them all wet.

Angus: Ya blasted idiot you're getting everybody wet!

Frothy: And this fine gentleman is Angus MacDuffy, artifact aficionado. And I am Sir Cornball Farmellew Rothchild the III...or Rothy for short.

Samurai: I am sorry, I'm very confused. Your world is new to me what has happened?

Rothy: No no no no quite alright quite alright, since the beginning of history the immortal Aku has ruthlessly ruled the Earth. Plundering its resources as he sees fit, but it was still not enough! He opened his ports to the galaxy so that he might take the riches of other worlds as well! Since then his other wordly business affairs has drawn scans of verouches criminals, mindless stooges, and questionable mercenaries to our pitiable planet. Making the Earth topsy turvy if I do say so myself!

When Rothy saw that Rifus was drooling again he pulled out a napkin and wiped off the drool.

Samurai: There are other worlds across the stars?

Azami: At least that proves Aliens exists.

Rothy: Well of course silly, what world do you two hail from?

Samurai: Well I am from Earth, yet this world is nothing like the world I ever knew.

Angus: How so lad?

Samurai: Well the grandest cities were never as overwhelming as this one, chariots did not fly, and dogs did not speak in human tongue.

Canine scientists: What do you mean?

Samurai: Well I mean no insult, they were wonderful companions but the dogs I knew merely barked.

Rifus: *Gasp*

Rothy: You see the ancient myths are true!

Angus: Impossible! if what ya say is true he had to be thousands of years old!

Realizing what is truly going on Rothy pulled out his sniffing machine to confirm his suspicion.

Rothy: *Gasp* Astounding! the age-o-meter dates your particals all the way back to 25 B.A! 25 years before Aku enslaved the Earth! You my friend are a living fossil!

The realization of the fact that he is thousands of years into the future left the man quite.

Samurai: So the question is not where I am, but When I am.

Rothy: Precisly

Samurai: The spell Aku cast must have ripped me from my own time, and flung me into the distant future!

Rothy: Time Warp is highly possible.

While they spoke the waitress that delivered their drinks was overhearing the conversation.

Samurai: Now in this evil time to fester and infect the entire world

Angus: Oh most undoubtedly, sure he plans to spread his violence through the stars!

Samurai: No! I must return to my own time so I might undo Aku's evil reign before he envelops the Earth. This ageless demon must be stopped.

Rothy: Oh I'm so glad we agree on that point, which actually brings back our proposal-

The rest noticed Azami had titled her head sideways with a very bewildered expression, trying to process what is going on. She is in a booth, in a filthy city named Hanamura, conversing about an evil Demon that enslaved the Earth, with a Time Traveling samurai and three talking dogs... This day keeps getting stranger and stranger by the second...

Rothy: Oh right! You madame, you said that you're from Hanamura but that its clean and has trees? And that you never heard of Aku till now?

Azami nodded in response.

Rifus: * Gasp* If what you say is true then we have living proof that the multiverse exists!

Samurai: Excuse me, what is multiverse?

Angus: Ya see, with every decision ya make its creates a branch in the timeline. So if someone were to travel through the galaxy, you'll be entering a parallel universe where you had taken the other decision ya made.

Rothy: To explain in simple terms, there are worlds where there is only slight change while others are drastically different!

Samurai: So...you are from a world where Aku never enslaved the Earth?

Azami: Pretty sure, or I would have already known.

Rifus: Is there anything else thats different in your world?

Azami:Well, in my world the Earth is trying to recover from the Omnic Crisis-

Samurai: Omnic what?

Azami: Long story, anyway...Humans are trying to coexist with omnics, they're basically robots. There's an organization called Overwatch where they protect the Earth. And while the dogs in my world still barked and no aliens have attempted to visit, there is a talking Gorilla who is head Scientist of the Overwatch Science Division. Overall its like this...but peaceful and cleaner...and with no Aku obviously.

Samurai: Then there is still hope.

Rothy: Yes its great to know that there are worlds where Aku never existed, but we must keep that a secret. If word gets out that this young lady is from an alternate universe then Aku would surely attempt to take over her world and many worlds after!

Azami: Over my dead body he will!

Rothy: Of course, now as I was saying, we are archaeologists trying to dig up the remains of our ancestors to find out more of our past. It was only a few years ago that we discovered that our ancestors walked upon their legs and their arms!

Rifus: Then one day, during our excavation we actually stumbled upon rare jewels.

Angus: Aye, this jewels ended up being a key source of power for Aku.

Rothy: So he enslaved us to forever dig his jewels, thus stifling our excavation of our glorious past! Which is why we need you two.

Samurai: But what can I do?

Azami: And I don't know anything about what Aku can do.

Rothy: With your tremendous skills you two can break us free from the grasp of Aku! And we can escape in secret to again continue to discover our history.

Azami and the Samurai thought over Rothy's words for help, but they knew that they must help these canines escape from Aku and return to their proper homes. The two from different worlds both knew that no matter what, Aku must be stopped.

Samurai: I will help you.

Azami: And so will I.

The booth opened up for them to exit.

Rothy: Splendid! Well we're off then!

As the two exited the booth Azami spotted the waitress from earlier, and she appeared to be suspicious about them. Azami simply shrugged before continuing their way.

Rothy: Hold it!

Angus: What is it now Rothy?

Rifus: Whats wrong?

Rothy: My dear apologies kind sir and lady, but we never got your names.

The Samurai thought over on what the three strangers had called him and his acquaintance, the way they said the word enthusiastically must be something of great value, and so he knew that is what he'll be called.

Samurai: They call me Jack, and my associate here is c-

Azami: Azami Shimada, thats my name.

A few moments passed between them before Rothy spoke.

Rothy: Jack I say that's quite nice so simple and it seems to fit but its nice along with Azami and its rolls of the tongue quiet nicely. Well were on our way, we'll take our rocket ship!

Jack: Rocket ship?

On the other side of the bar the waitress' suspicious frown grew stronger.

Waitress: I'm taking a break.

* * *

The waitress donned on a black robe as she exited the bar, walking through the mostly deserted streets past the billboards of the demon and through the transportation pod as flying cars and the busy highways passed along. She walked towards a station where in a flash teleported her to the very location she was heading. In front of her were a race of aquatic alien species wearing astronaut uniforms with water installed. Ant the edge of the ledge was one lone alien.

Leader: My lord we're the Medaquas from the Moskonian Galaxy. Our water planet has been pillaged that all the oceans that are once our homes have gone. We have searched long and hard to find a planet with oceans rich enough to sustain our people, and your world is our last hope for survival.

After the leader had given his plea the ground shook as finally, the demon lord Aku has risen to talk to these pitiful species.

Aku: I know of your plight of Medaqia for you see, I am he who has taken your water and their riches within them.

At the news of this one young Medaquin rushed forward in anger.

Medaquian 1: You Monster!

Leader: Be quiet! I'm sorry my lord, the boy is young and foolish. He does not know what he says!

Without even blinking did Aku zapped his eyes before the Medaquian disappeared before their eyes. The leader kneeled down in dispair.

Leader: *Cries*

Aku: The boy will return, he will learn proper respect for Aku in the pit of Hate.

Leader: Yes oh master your wisdom is unquestionable. But will you great lord Aku allow us to inhabit your world? You are only hope.

Aku: You will be allowed, the oceans of Aku will be your new home. But you will pay homage to me by constructing statues in my likeness, once a month. A monulefic tribute will rise form the depths of the Ocean to remind all who is the master of this world. Now begon!

The Meaquians ran off in a scurry to head to the ocean and began to construct a statue right way, but the waitress stayed behind to finally talk to Aku.

Waitress: My Lord and Master, I have great news for you.

Aku: What information can be considered great for the immortal Aku?

Waitress: An ancient warrior of great power and skill has revealed himself. He has vowed to liberate the canines from your minds.

Aku: What impertinence is this? Show me fool!

A hole tore in the wall as it showed Samurai Jack with Azami the canines walking towards the flaying car parked outside the bar. The face of the Samurai revealed himself, and Aku gave an evil smile.

Aku: Ha ha ha ha, so fate has arrived. Many years has gone since that day, and now my formidable foe, you will pay for my pain in the past with your pain in the future.

Waitress: There is more, a young maiden is with the warrior with equal power and skill as him. She claims to be from a world where you do not exist my Master.

The portal then showed Azami helping Jack enter the ship.

Aku: Is that so? If this girl is as powerful as the samurai I will destroy her as well, and after it is done I will go forth and discover her home and conquer it as I have with this world.

As he spoke an army of robotic beetles swarmed down to carry out the command as the Demon lord gave out his cruel laugh.

* * *

Once they have all boarded the rocket soon activated and flew across the city and soon across the ocean. The Samurai clung to the seat where Rothy was driving, which caused Azami to smile a bit before she held out her hand.

Azami: Give me your hand.

Jack hesitantly gave his hand to hers as he sat back down at his seat. His face gave a slight blush as he noted that her hand was soft yet strong. As Rifus stuck out his head at the window Azami sighed before turning her head to face the Samurai.

Azami: Jack...I would prefer if you do not call Cutie Honey, because it is not what you think it is...

Jack: How so?

The girl thought over her words knowing that from his clothing must be from either the Edo or Heian period in Japan, finally she spoke.

Azami: I believe when they say Cutie Honey is referring as a term of endearment, but they also think that...we are a couple. In other words they believe I am your spouse.

Jack's eyes widened as his blush spread across his face before he covered his face with his other hand, but he peeked between his fingers to find that Azami has averted her eyes as her face had also reddened over. The rest of the fight was silent, passing over the forests and the canyons before arriving the excavation site, while the canines and Azami got off and simply walked Jack took one step outside the car and collapsed on the ground.

Rothy: Oh dear Sir Jack are you ill?

Jack: I'm fine, I just prefer walking.

Rothy: Oh yes, Rocket ride sorry for that, but anyway welcome to our camp.

The four walked through the camp past the old statue and billboard and the precious jewels Aku desired as the sun began to set.

Rothy: As you can see, our archaeological dig unearth many outstanding discoveries concerning the histories of canine kind...unfortunately Aku has shall we say redirected our efforts purely towards the excavation of his precious gems. And if Aku's unreasonable quotas are not fully met... I'm afraid terrible punishments are exacted.

Jack and Azami stood in horror as they saw crucified dogs in full display.

Rothy: My people spirits are broken, we simply cannot live like this any longer!

Azami covered her mouth as she saw the poor dogs toil to the bone to mine the gems under the name of Aku, and for Jack it simply brought back the memory of his people, who have been found exactly like this when he returned to his homeland. This has set their determination to free them stronger.

Jack: I have seen Aku implement these atrocities before, but no more. Even dogs should not be forced to live likes dogs.

The canine archaeologists stood there.

Jack: *Clears throat*

Azami: If this is what Aku truly does to the people of Earth, make no mistake that I'll join your fight...and you Jack

Theur heads turned as they heard a shout.

Canine 1: They're coming! They're coming! Aku's drones approach from the south! They will be upon us by sunrise!

The group climbed to the tallest tower where the canine directed their attention to the pathway. Sure enough a swarm of drone are indeed headed their way, but even with such an army heading their way the Samurai knew what he must do to stop them, and Azami gripped her bow tightly as she also began to think of a plan.

 **A.N:And here it is! Hope you like this chapter and leave a review below! more Samurai Jack chapter will be coming! Love you!**

 **A.N.N: I edited a bit cause there are some snippets of dialogue and such i didn't add, so here it is!**


	5. The First Fight

From the distance with the help of binoculars they see an army of beetle drones marching towards the excavation site

Rothy: I say. They're are quiet a few of those Aku destroyer beetle drones... how are you two going to defeat them?

Azami then grabbed a spare set to closely study at the beetle drones.

Azami: Judging from the metallic covering, the large blue eyes and claws they are composed of scythes with steel casing to protect the circuits and wires, along with multi-scanners with fluid motor system... they are almost like the omnics from the Crisis.

When Azami turned to Jack to hear what he has to say, he simply kept his determined brow.

Jack: I need some weapons.

And so the rest of the camp set to work to combat the beetle drone army as soon as dusk turned to night. Azami stood by Jack as they drew out a strategy plan from a piece of paper nearby. They look around the rocket ships and boxes of TNT as their brains went on full gear mode. Finally they have a plan, as they looked at each and gave a knowing determined smile. Then Rothy pulled out his pen for Jack to draw out the strategy, which he gladly accepts. Though he was a little confused why no ink is pouring out, to which Azami grabbed the pen.

Azami: You use like this.

She pushes the top of the pen to draw out the ball tip and handed back to Jack. To which Jack finally drew out the strategy plan with Azami adding in to the plan with her own expertise of mechanical drones from her world. Once they finished their strategy Jack pushes the top to stop using the pen, and the dogs wagged their tails in excitement. they gathered the rest of the dogs to finally speak over their strategy to combat the droids to the rest of the workers. The dogs then set out to build weapons for Jack and Azami, as they used their claw bulldozers to be face up for the other dogs to place large boulders, efficiently turning them to catapult. Jack drew a long line for the one bulldozer to dig out to build a moat with the rest of the dogs hiding. Azami inspects the crystals that Aku desperately wanted and touches it, which results in her thumb being pricked; with that in mind Azami gestures for Jack to borrow his sword, once in her hands she slices through the crystals leaving chunks on the ground. Though Azami did note that the sword Jack has was becoming increasingly hot so she quickly hands it back. Jack saw what she is planning and quickly joins in, using the smaller pieces of the crystals to make some arrows for Azami and himself. Azami pulls out a tall metal staff that is bendable when strength is forced which Jack immediately did, using his leg to bend and tie the bow with string. Azami to notice of his well toned leg and looks away with a blush before Jack turns his attention on her. Finally the duo used their bows to fire the crystal arrows to find that they can apply critical damage; with that Azami nods to the Samurai as he nods back in return over their new arrows and their skills in archery. Once th crystals have been proven to be lethal the dogs dug up the crystals to morph into spears and for Azami, a sword. They placed the larger crystals on the moat to use as spikes while the dogs thinned out a pillar to make the large boulder drop if the drones knock it over. Jack turns around to see a large equine like creature pulling a cart of jewels, which he recognizes from his past. He pulls Azami with him to tame the equine creature to become their steed; though Azami was visibly shaken by the sight, especially memories of how horses scared her as a child with their large neighs. Jack splits the apple in two and hands over one half to her before the equine accepted both apples, the equine now friendly Azami slowly strokes the creature with a comforting smile while Jack smiles at the girl for her courage. The dogs pulled apart the other heavy equipment for the creature while Jack and Azami draw on the banner. Jack noticed Azami draw two dragons devouring each other's tail, the same symbol on Azami's belt, to which Jack realized that she may be from a noble family in his homeland. Azami took notice of the symbol Jack drew on top, which is a diamond with four dashes on each line inside a circle. Just then the dogs walked over the empty space between the insignias leaving behind paw prints. The two humans looked at the banner then at each other before realizing that this banner now serves as a symbol of their families uniting to free the canines. Finally the canines used the reminder of the metal to form samurai battle gear for Jack and Azami, now standing tall as warriors to face off the army. Rothy finishes it off by placing two small metallic dog statues on their helmets, to which the two smiled. The two warriors stand tall as the rising sun blankets the land, bringing forth the upcoming battle ahead.

* * *

A scout is up on one of the rocks to look up the drones coming up ahead.

Scout: The destroyer drones have entered the valley! Everyone take cover!

But the equine simply jumped forward carrying Jack and Azami on its back, dressed in their armor and weapons while their banner stands proudly. They ride off into the barren land until they see the large dust cloud approaching ahead. The drones soon appear as they crush through the stones with ease; the sight of the drones frightens the equine before Jack tightens its reigns while Azami softly whispers to calm the creature down. Jack finally kicks his foot to the side of the horse to ride into the army, once they run forward Azami pulls out her bow and arrow and fires into the catapults, releasing the boulders and launching them to crush the drones. Then Jack himself launches his arrow to another catapult to crush the drones. Then Jack and Azami fired their arrows together to trigger the tube of oil to cause an explosion, taking out a chunk of the army. Finally Azami pulls out three arrows as her eyes begin to glow a pale mauve color, which Jack took notice of. She fired three arrows at once to pierce it through the steel drones to damage the circuits, causing them to explode. Jack pulls out a spear to impale four of the drones and leave them there. The equine rams forward to knock out the drones while Jack pulls out spear after spear to impale them. But soon they are surrounded by the drone who are standing up on their legs. Jack pulls out his sword to cut through the beetle drones from harming the equine while Azami fires her arrow at the rock, causing it to ricochet through a quarter of the beetles, causing them to explode.

Azami: Simple geometry.

They continue to destroy the drones until one beetle knocks the two warriors down, pinning them while the equine runs towards safety. The beetles stand still until a red sword is impaled through the beetle pining them. They emerge with their swords drawn and clothes in tatters, ready to face off the surrounding drones. Azami stares at the scythe claws and whispers to the samurai.

Azami: You block the scythes while I cut them, got it?

The samurai nods. Then when the first claw is brought forward Jack blocks it as the woman cuts it off. More drones lash forward their scythes as he blocks while she slices them off. Finally with their beetles unarmed Jack slices through the robots with ease and they quickly dodge to avoid the explosions. They launch forward as one drone is about to slice Azami, only for her to be pushed away as Jack is in its grasp, tearing out the armor and cutting threw his robe. Azami went to grab her sword only to find it shattered in the collision to the Earth. Jack is attacked by the drones as they tear off piece by piece the armor and the upper half of the robe. In the distance Azami sees a group of drones sneak behind the Samurai, and realizes that with Jack busy with the drones in front, he'll be vulnerable. Azami looks at her then touches her back before she returns to her determined face.

Azami: Jack! Hold on!

Jack turns to look at the woman from the distance, and his expression changes to shock and awe as her arm begins to glow the same mauve color as her eyes as he sees a translucent dragon wrap around the arrow.

Azami: _**Dragon destroy my enemy!**_

Shouting in their native tongue a giant dragon is shot forward letting out a mighty roar. The drones in the Dragon's path immediately exploded, with the dragon continuing forward to where Jack is. He soon felt the strength and raw power of the dragon, but he felt himself slowly lose his grip on the land. He held steadfast through the dragon's blow until it finally disappeared, as he turns around to see the drones nothing more then pieces of rubble. He looks with amazement in his eyes as Azami rushes forward to join the samurai as they run through a passage way. The drones march forward to locate the two, unaware that the humans are hidden behind the pillars. Pushing the weakened pillars they rocks crushes the drones in front, leaving a trail for the two warriors to run through. The other drones follow them up to one of the placed rocket ships where Jack activated the fire, burning the drones until it ran out of fuel. They jump forward to activate another rocket ship to repeat the same act before until they continue to run. They cross through the catapults before they jump forward to a long distance, leaving the other wave of drones to fall into the spiked moat, impaling them through. The other surviving drones simply cross over the now filled moat to capture the duo. The drones begin to circle the two as they stand back to back, prepared for the first attack with their sword and bow drawn out. Once the beetles are facing them the few moments of silence between them ran long for what felt like hours. The dogs from afar watch from the safety of the tall ancient building with uncertainty and worry for the two brave warriors. Jack cautiously lifts up his sword while Azami pulls out an arrow, then finally three drones walk forward to attack. Jack jumps forward to slice off the scythe arm while Azami fires her arrow at the other drone, causing it to explode. The other drones' scythes manage to tear through the clothes of the two, but even when they are bloody and bruised the warriors stand tall to continue battling them. Jack tears off the top half of his robe which caught Azami off guard but quickly focuses on the drones, though her face continues to blush. Another drone tears of the top half of Azami's clothes completely, leaving her in her strapless chest binder. Azami falls back before the samurai catches her, looking at her with determined eyes before she nods in return. Jack swings his sword to slice through the drones while Azami uses the metal spike on top of her bow to stab through the steel, protecting the samurai as they barely avoid getting any part of their body from being fatally wounded. Finally they let out a warrior's cry as they cut two drones in half, coating them in oil. Jack slices through the drone behind them letting out oil, and Azami uses her bow to stab straight to the center as the drone spurts out oil to coat her. Time seemed to slow down at one by one the warriors tear through the drones as they are covered head to toe the oil of their enemies. Now standing still the two warriors stare at the remainder of the Drones, who seem to be standing in fear over the two human's ruthlessness as they tore their army apart. One drone stop on step back, which quickly catches the eye of the two.

Jack: No...there is no escape.

The two warriors jump up to destroy the remainder of the drones. Once the dust settles, the two humans are victorious as they stand up tall and strong with their banner flying over the mountain of destroyed drones.

Rothy: Now that was smashing! A real bang up job! Of course you two, truly a noble deed you two have done today truly an historic victory most worthy on our logs. You have saved our pack from the wrath of Aku's drones. We are forever indebted two you.

The rest of the dogs took off their hats in respects of the two brave souls that saved them.

Jack: Twhanks are not necessary. It is my duty to oppose the minions of Aku, and my mission: To vanquish the very demon himself.

Rothy: Well then, now that we have a chance of freedom, we should take our leave form these forsaken mines. Our pack will continue our once nomadic life, searching for more answers to our puzzling history.

Jack turns to shake hands with Rothy as Azami kneels down.

Jack: We wish you the best.

Rothy: We certainly invite you to join us!

Jack: No I cannot. Aku's wrongs must be righted! Surely there is a way to reverse his spell. I will find a way back to my own time.

Azami follows Jack downhill to start their journey.

Jack: There, I will finish what I started centuries ago, and defeat Aku's evil before it is ever truly unleashed!

From the all seeing wall Aku clenches his hand over the Samurai and Archer's victory.

Aku: Bleh! He is stronger than I remember...and the dragon girl is as equal to his strength. But no matter... for you see you two the world is mine! My eyes and ears are everywhere, nothing you do will go unseen. We will meet again as I see fit, and in a place of my choosing. It is I who shall put an end to the battle started in the day long past Samurai Jack. As for you, Azami the dragon archer, do not think your world will be out of the reach of Aku, for Aku rules all! I will begin my domination of the multi-verse starting with yours...for you sealed their fate by joining the samurai on his quest.

Aku's cackle is heard through his tower. But as of while Jack and Azami wander through the desert in silence, their clothes now repaired thanks to the canines lending them supplies. They continue in silence before Azami clears her throat.

Azami: So...Jack...You are a great fighter, and a noble one. You saved me, and so I will help you.

Jack turns to Azami as he looks away, remembering Azami's dragon spirit that destroyed the drones.

Jack: You are not bad yourself...your dragon is very powerful.

Just then a smaller version of the dragon appears on his shoulder, licking the cheek in gratitude before flying to Azami's shoulder. she giggled before she turned to the confused Samurai.

Azami: Her name is Takenoko, and she says thank you.

Jack: I see...How do you have a spirit dragon?

Azami: Well, it is a very long story. And it involves my family and my home...I just realized I barely anything of you.

Jack: You're right. I suppose we both have stories to tell about each other.

They continue on with their journey as Azami smiles at the warrior as he smiles back, thus begins a bond between these two warriors of different history yet one goal...to return home and protect it from Aku's evil.

 **A.N: Sorry for the long wait! I've been working on my Big Hero 6 fanfic! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Love you!**


End file.
